Discord
Rules & Regulations All rules & regulations are subject to change at any point. Rules must be followed otherwise you will be removed. The list below are things that are not allowed: # Hate-Speech, Racism homophobia, and bigotry. # Any form of spam or spamming in any channel. # Any form of pornographic or NSFW content. # Gore, extreme violence, and anything else that might be deemed questionable or illegal. # Advertisement of other discord servers or communities without proper authorization from the administration team or executives. # Any form of ban evasion or any alternative accounts. Note: In regards to our #news channel, we do not speak of politics, etc. This is to keep peace in our community as many others have different beliefs and we do not wish to spark outrage among others or each other. If you wish to speak about political views or any political relations. Feel free to hop on our YorkU Discord and find the channel #news-debate, ensure you follow their rules as it may differ. Server Structure Upon joining the discord there will be restricted access as users without a role will not be able to see other channels. Our Moderation team or Executives will direct and encourage to react to the roles in #Welcome. However here are the basic channels that are visible to all members: _____________________ #Welcome #rules-socials-suggestions #important-links #yues-announcements #bot-spam #stream-promo _____________________ #Introductions #general #memes #lions-den: Will not be visible unless given the Lion Role after purchasing membership. #music #sports #anime: #fashion #fitness #movies-and-tv #news: #art #pc-hardware _____________________ #apex #brawlhalla #call-of-duty #destiny-2 #dota2 #fortnite #hearthstone #csgo #overwatch #hots #leagueoflegends #pokemon #pubg #rainbow-six #rocket-league #runescape #shadowverse #smash #virtual-reality _____________________ #inhouse-info #gaming-chat-1 #gaming-chat-2 #gaming-chat-3 #gaming-chat-4 #gaming-chat-5 #gaming-chat-6 #gaming-chat-7 #gaming-chat-8 _____________________ ��General ��Gaming Chat 1 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 2 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 3 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 4 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 5 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 6 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 7 0/6 ��Gaming Chat 8 0/6 ��AFK _____________________ Membership Roles YU Student: '''If you are an incoming, current, or former York University Student. '''Guest Student: '''If you are a student studying in a different post-secondary institution in Ontario '''Guest: If you are coming to us from elsewhere, i.e high school students or visitors. Lion: Role which is given to those who have paid for membership and has been verified. Unique Roles [https://yorkesports.fandom.com/wiki/Alumni_and_Friends YeS Alumni]:''' Role which is given to those who have graduated. '''Guest Club Rep: Role which is given to Guest club representatives. In-House Organizer: Role which is given to in-house game organizers. Thanks, Griffin for the League in-house games. Game Roles 'CSGO: 'Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is a multiplayer first-person shooter developed by Valve and Hidden Path Entertainment. 'Overwatch: 'Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. 'League of Legends: 'League of Legends (LoL) is a multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Riot Games for Microsoft Windows and macOS. The game follows a freemium model and is supported by microtransactions, and was inspired by the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne mod, Defense of the Ancients. 'DOTA 2: 'Dota 2 (D2) is a multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Valve. The game is a sequel to Defense of the Ancients, which was a community-created mod for Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and its expansion pack, The Frozen Throne. 'Hearthstone: 'Hearthstone is a free-to-play online digital collectible card game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. Originally subtitled Heroes of Warcraft, Hearthstone builds upon the existing lore of the Warcraft series by using the same elements, characters, and relics. 'PUBG: 'PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds is an online multiplayer battle royale game developed and published by PUBG Corporation, a subsidiary of South Korean video game company Bluehole. 'StarCraft: 'StarCraft, released for Windows on March 31, 1998, is the first video game in the StarCraft series. A science fiction real-time strategy game, StarCraft is set in a distant sector of the Milky Way galaxy. A Mac OS version of the game was released by Blizzard Entertainment in March 1999. 'Heroes of the Storm: 'Heroes of the Storm is a crossover multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment and released on June 2, 2015, for Microsoft Windows and macOS. 'Fortnite: 'Fortnite is an online video game developed by Epic Games and released in 2017. 'Destiny 2: 'Destiny 2 is an online-only multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by Bungie. It was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on September 6, 2017, followed by a Microsoft Windows version the following month. 'Brawlhalla: 'Brawlhalla is a free-to-play fighting game developed by Blue Mammoth Games for Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch with full cross-play across all platforms. The game was shown at PAX East in April 2014 and went into alpha later that month. 'Paladins: 'Paladins: Champions of the Realm is a free-to-play online Hero shooter video game by Hi-Rez Studios. The game was developed by Evil Mojo Games, an internal studio of Hi-Rez, and was released in 2016 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch 'Town of Salem: 'Town of Salem is a game of murder, mystery, and deception. 'FIFA: 'FIFA, also known as FIFA Football or FIFA Soccer, is a series of association football video games or football simulator, released annually by Electronic Arts under the EA Sports label. 'Call of Duty: 'Call of Duty is a first-person shooter video game franchise published by Activision. Starting out in 2003, it first focused on games set in World War II, but over time, the series has seen games set in modern times, the midst of the Cold War, futuristic worlds, and outer space. 'R6S: 'Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege is the latest installment of the acclaimed first-person shooter franchise developed by the renowned Ubisoft Montreal studio. 'Smite: 'Smite is a free-to-play, third-person multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Hi-Rez Studios for Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One. 'Runescape: 'RuneScape, sometimes referred to as RuneScape 3, is a fantasy massively multiplayer online role-playing game developed and published by Jagex, first released in January 2001. 'Shadowverse: 'Shadowverse is a free-to-play digital collectible card video game developed and published by Cygames in Japan. It was released for iOS and Android devices in June 2016, and by July was the most popular mobile collectible card game in Japan. Mac and Windows versions were released in October 2016. 'Super Smash Bro: 'Super Smash Bros. is a series of crossover fighting video games published by Nintendo, and primarily features characters from various Nintendo franchises. The series was created by Masahiro Sakurai, who has directed every game in the series. 'Apex Legends: 'Apex Legends is a free-to-play battle royale game developed by Respawn Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts. It was released for Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on February 4, 2019, without any prior announcement or marketing. The game is currently in its third season. 'Virtual Reality: '''Virtual reality is a simulated experience that can be similar to or completely different from the real world. Applications of virtual reality can include entertainment and educational purposes. Other, distinct types of VR style technology include augmented reality and mixed reality. '''Rocket League: 'Rocket League is a vehicular soccer video game developed and published by Psyonix. The game was first released for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation 4 in July 2015, with ports for Xbox One, macOS, Linux, and Nintendo Switch being released later on.